


Mistakes

by GayforJunmyeon



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2019-04-21 08:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14281206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayforJunmyeon/pseuds/GayforJunmyeon
Summary: Relationship ( So Far ;] ) :You went out in highschool butt you broke things off because you didn’t want him to feel sorry for you when he debuted and you left for college, and made up some excuse to break things off. He stopped talking to you since then and he ignored you as well, leaving you more hurt than ever but it was for his own good.Scenario :You go to a school reunion, one that you almost bailed on, and for the right reason, all of the girls from your old high school are super clingy and don’t take no for an answer. This isn’t only because they are annoying af, but because you were always the silent type, not one to make much of a ruckus if it wasn’t necessary.The school reunion takes place at a pub-like place, connected to a hotel, which was rented out by some rich classmate from highschool that wanted to brag about their wealth.





	1. Chapter 1

**_Relationship_ ** _ ( So Far ;] ) : _

_ You went out in highschool butt you broke things off because you didn’t want him to feel sorry for you when he debuted and you left for college, and made up some excuse to break things off. He stopped talking to you since then and he ignored you as well, leaving you more hurt than ever but it was for his own good. _

 

**_Scenario_ ** _ : _

_ You go to a school reunion, one that you almost bailed on, and for the right reason, all of the girls from your old high school are super clingy and don’t take no for an answer. This isn’t only because they are annoying af, but because you were always the silent type, not one to make much of a ruckus if it wasn’t necessary. _

 

_ The school reunion takes place at a pub-like place, connected to a hotel, which was rented out by some rich classmate from highschool that wanted to brag about their wealth. _

 

**_~ Lee Joo Heon / Jooheon x Reader~_ **

**_Mistakes_ **

**_> Your PoV<_ **

Raising my arm, I signaled the bartender to give me another drink, “Oppa, why won’t you listen to us”, a girl whined, the rest of her posse rubbing what they had against me in attempts to convince me to do something I probably wasn’t in the mood for doing.

Taking my shot, the girls cheered, brushing my ignorance to the side and sticking to me like glue. I left the shot glass on the bar, taking out my wallet and giving my credit card to the bartender, “That’ll be all for today.”

Once he returned, I got off of the bar stool, wandering over to a single couch, that would hopefully be enough to drive off these relentless women.

As I sat down, the girls sat on the arm and back rests, making me even more uncomfortable than before, “Oppa, pay attention to me~ I’m lonely”, a girl said, followed with the other girls saying ‘me too’.

Suddenly, a familiar face made their way to the seat in front of me, drawing the attention of the girls in front of me, “As popular as always I see”, they said, when suddenly someone much more important than me made an unexpected entry, making all of the girls leave my side.

I let out a breath I had subconsciously been holding, “Not really”, I said, as the last flock of girls left to greet the idol.

“That’s only because he’s an idol now”, she said, smirking, crossing her legs and taking a swig of her beer, “Back during the school days it was reversed”, she said, making me scoff.

I smirked, “We both know that isn’t completely true”, I said, not wanting to glance over to the person we were currently speaking of.

She laughed, “Right- I totally forgot how much of a stalker you were”, she said, opening another beer and handing it to me, “My treat.”

"Thanks”, I said, taking the cold drink, “But I didn’t stalk him, I admired his determination”, I said, making her roll her eyes.

“Yes, and I admire Choi Minho’s sexy ass and thighs, but I don’t oogle them everyday like you would with that ‘admiration’ of yours”, she said, shaking her head while staring at the person a few feet behind me.

After a while she spoke up again, while I drank the beer she had given me, “I don’t understand why you had to break up with him, things were going well for the both of you.”

Placing my beer on the table, I nodded, scratching my head, “I know.. I don’t have exactly the same reasoning as before, but now that he’s this famous, it’s best that he won’t have to deal with a lot of people hating him for having a boyfriend.”, I said, to which she nodded, “It’d be too much of a pain, it could ruin his career.. If we were together then and the company found out he may’ve not debuted.”

“So you thought it’d be best for him just to stay mad at you, since it was easier?”

I shook my head, “Maybe? I know he wouldn’t have let me if he knew the real reason, so I lied so he could move on and just think of me as an asshole”, I said, running my hands through my hair.

“But you got hurt in the end”, she said, reaching her hand for mine, making me look up at her, “Was it worth it..” she asked, looking at me sincerely, as if she felt the pain I did before.

“He hated you after that”, she said, rubbing circles into my hand, while I head my head down low, “I know how much you loved him..”

Releasing my hand, I stood up straight again, recomposing myself slightly, knowing that I was about to cry in a public place, “But it happened, I can’t do anything about it, I have to move on”, I said, pained at the reality.

“Excuse me”, a girl said, talking to my friend in front of me, “My friend wants to know if you’d like to have drinks with us”, she said, rubbing her shoulders.

She nodded, looking over at me, giving me a buisness card before she left, “Make sure to call me, I’m here for you you know”, she said, to which I nodded, slightly smiling.

Slouching back on the chair, I stared up at the card she’d just given me, before letting me hand drop onto my chest, staring at the ceiling,  _ if only I could go back to those days. _

My eyes closed, and I could only hear the people around me walking, talking, drinking, socializing, the all.

_ What a great time to remember something so sad. _

Suddenly, everything became quiet, making me wonder if I fell asleep and woke up when everyone had left, but right as I was about to open my eyes I heard a voice, “Looks like you had fun flirting with that girl huh”, he said, making me look up, at the person who I least expected to talk to me.

He was glaring at me, showing emotion behind all of that hate.  _ This isn’t the best timing. _

Everyone from the school remembers us being close, ‘great friends’ was what the outsiders thought, but once I broke things off, our ‘fight’ became widely known since we never spoke afterwards. Then everyone started paying attention to him, making us on the complete opposite side of the spectrum. He was on his way to stardom while I was preparing for college, and eventually it became rare for us to even see each other during school.

He sat in the seat where my good friend had once sat, “What, you’re not denying it”, he said, losing the previous edge, finding the hurt hidden behind his eyes.

I shook my head, biting my lip and looking downwards, “You don’t have anything to say”, he asked, softening his voice as he spoke, making the other people start to disperse and return to their previous business, “I thought we could reconcile after so long.. But I guess you have other ideas”, he said, sounding cold once again.

Biting my lip, I really was at a loss for words, “I don’t want to make things worse”, I mumbled, slightly raising my head, making him finally able to see my furrowed brows, making him lose his cool.

His expression weakened, his furrowed brows lost their tensity, and his mouth opened, looking at me with the same eyes from the time I broke up with him.

Standing up, he walked over to me, grabbing my arm and pulling me upwards, “Can we talk”, he said, drawing the attention of everyone in the club, yet he ignored that and continued walking towards the elevator.

He pressed the button to send the elevator our way, and we waited like that for a while, “Listen I don’t think this is the wisest idea”, I said, but he only tightened his grip on my wrist.

The doors finally opened, and he dragged me into the empty elevator, pushing me inside while he made the doors close and pressed a random floor number.

After the doors had finally closed, he turned around to look at me, the same desperate expression on his face, “Why- why do you say it’s going to get worse”, he says, sounding angry, yet it looked like he was about to cry.

Sensing my hand starting to reach for him, I grabbed it with my other hand and held my wrist he’d just pulled, “I don’t want you to get hurt”  _ again. _

“Then why did you break up with me so easily”, he yelled, right as the elevator door opened to let some people in.

The people who entered were wide eyed, but probably didn’t recognize that one half of the ex gay couple in front of them was a famous idol.

Not wanting to ruin his image or career, I pulled him towards me immediately, making the other people uncomfortable enough to turn the other way, “Let’s talk about this when we are alone”, I whispered, holding him tightly and awkwardly in my arms.

The people wouldn’t take the hint and leave, probably trying to take a picture of a gay couple in korea or something, making us unable to go to my hotel room or Jooheon’s.

Shifting his weight, Jooheon suddenly moved, making me look down at him in surprise, seeing his brown hair and pale neck arch as he dug his forehead into the nape of my neck.

Not long after that, I felt his arms slowly, shyly wrap themselves around me, making my mouth drop, looking frantically for something to focus on as my heart began to beat faster.

He wrapped his arms on my coat, bringing us closer, and right as I was going to protest, I could feel his own heartbeat against my chest, causing my heart to skip a few beats.

Taking my turn to squeeze him, I laid my head on his shoulder as well, “I’m sorry.”

Despite only whispering it, he responded by giving me the tightest embrace I’ve ever experienced.

When I heard him sniffle was when I realized how much damage I had done in reality, and maybe my idea to let him get over me wasn’t as great as I thought.

Pushing him away slightly, I made it so I could look at his face, which I slightly regretted, since his cute eyes were puffy and red, along with his nose, which he kept sniffling.

Seeing him like that not only made me feel bad, but it reminded me of how much I love him, even after so many years.

I took off my coat as I saw us approach the floor where I was staying, placing it on Jooheon’s head, “Cover your face with this, I’ll lead the way out”, I said, having a quick battle on whether I should lead him by his hand or wrist.

_ They all think we are a couple anyway, we won’t loose anything.  _

Taking his hand, I felt him flinch slightly, yet he followed me as I lightly tugged him towards my hotel room, trying to open the door as quickly as possible.

When I finally opened it, Jooheon let the coat drop at the entrance and crashed into me, knocking me down in the process, “Why- why did you break up with me”, he yelled, collapsed onto his knees, in between my outstretched legs, looking at me as he finally let himself cry.

“And why are you so nice to me now- it’s too cruel- I loved you so much.”

_ Loved… _

I gulped, feeling myself near tears as well, “I-I.. I was so  _ stupid _ .”

His eyes widened, before closing to let his tears fall, crashing towards me so that he could hug me.

I never let anyone see me cry, it was the same for Jooheon, but the mistakes I made from high school had to be healed, this was our only way.

“I still love you Jooheon”, I said, hugging him tightly, “I never stopped loving you.”

“I didn’t want to ruin your career because you had a boyfriend, you are so talented, I can’t do that to you- I-I just wanted you to move on and find a girl that you love, I prayed that you would,” I said, my voice shaky from crying, “I didn’t realize I would hurt you so much, I wanted you to hate me- I’m sorry.”

“You-”, he began, wrapping his arms under then over my shoulders, “You’re so stupid.”

“Isn’t love meant fighting for? Even if my career wouldn’t make it, we would”, he said, retracting to look at me, “Why didn’t you just tell me.”

“I couldn’t tell you because I knew how’d you react, you are- you are too good for me anyway, and your life was about to begin, it felt like I was taking it away from you”, I confessed.

He scoffed, shaking his head, “If you thought of all that just for me then you are the one who is too good for me, I only tried hating you from then on.”

“But at least we cleared this up”, he said, interrupting me before I could protest anything, “And if it isn’t too much trouble, I would like to renew this relationship.”

My mouth dropped,  _ I didn’t expect to make it this far,  _ “You-you want to go out with me”, I asked.

“If the position is open”, he said, wiping away his tears, doing his cute dimpled smile that I missed so much.

“Of course it is.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relationship ( So Far ;] ) :
> 
> You went out in highschool butt you broke things off because you didn’t want him to feel sorry for you when he debuted and you left for college, and made up some excuse to break things off. He stopped talking to you since then and he ignored you as well, leaving you more hurt than ever but it was for his own good.
> 
>  
> 
> Scenario :
> 
> You go to a school reunion, one that you almost bailed on, and for the right reason, all of the girls from your old high school are super clingy and don’t take no for an answer. This isn’t only because they are annoying af, but because you were always the silent type, not one to make much of a ruckus if it wasn’t necessary.
> 
>  
> 
> The school reunion takes place at a pub-like place, connected to a hotel, which was rented out by some rich classmate from highschool that wanted to brag about their wealth.

**_Relationship_ ** _ ( So Far ;] ) : _

_ You went out in highschool butt you broke things off because you didn’t want him to feel sorry for you when he debuted and you left for college, and made up some excuse to break things off. He stopped talking to you since then and he ignored you as well, leaving you more hurt than ever but it was for his own good. _

 

**_Scenario_ ** _ : _

_ You go to a school reunion, one that you almost bailed on, and for the right reason, all of the girls from your old high school are super clingy and don’t take no for an answer. This isn’t only because they are annoying af, but because you were always the silent type, not one to make much of a ruckus if it wasn’t necessary. _

 

_ The school reunion takes place at a pub-like place, connected to a hotel, which was rented out by some rich classmate from highschool that wanted to brag about their wealth. _

 

**_~ Lee Joo Heon / Jooheon x Reader~_ **

**_Mistakes_ **

**_> Your PoV<_ **

Raising my arm, I signaled the bartender to give me another drink, “Oppa, why won’t you listen to us”, a girl whined, the rest of her posse rubbing what they had against me in attempts to convince me to do something I probably wasn’t in the mood for doing.

Taking my shot, the girls cheered, brushing my ignorance to the side and sticking to me like glue. I left the shot glass on the bar, taking out my wallet and giving my credit card to the bartender, “That’ll be all for today.”

Once he returned, I got off of the bar stool, wandering over to a single couch, that would hopefully be enough to drive off these relentless women.

As I sat down, the girls sat on the arm and back rests, making me even more uncomfortable than before, “Oppa, pay attention to me~ I’m lonely”, a girl said, followed with the other girls saying ‘me too’.

Suddenly, a familiar face made their way to the seat in front of me, drawing the attention of the girls in front of me, “As popular as always I see”, they said, when suddenly someone much more important than me made an unexpected entry, making all of the girls leave my side.

I let out a breath I had subconsciously been holding, “Not really”, I said, as the last flock of girls left to greet the idol.

“That’s only because he’s an idol now”, she said, smirking, crossing her legs and taking a swig of her beer, “Back during the school days it was reversed”, she said, making me scoff.

I smirked, “We both know that isn’t completely true”, I said, not wanting to glance over to the person we were currently speaking of.

She laughed, “Right- I totally forgot how much of a stalker you were”, she said, opening another beer and handing it to me, “My treat.”

"Thanks”, I said, taking the cold drink, “But I didn’t stalk him, I admired his determination”, I said, making her roll her eyes.

“Yes, and I admire Choi Minho’s sexy ass and thighs, but I don’t oogle them everyday like you would with that ‘admiration’ of yours”, she said, shaking her head while staring at the person a few feet behind me.

After a while she spoke up again, while I drank the beer she had given me, “I don’t understand why you had to break up with him, things were going well for the both of you.”

Placing my beer on the table, I nodded, scratching my head, “I know.. I don’t have exactly the same reasoning as before, but now that he’s this famous, it’s best that he won’t have to deal with a lot of people hating him for having a boyfriend.”, I said, to which she nodded, “It’d be too much of a pain, it could ruin his career.. If we were together then and the company found out he may’ve not debuted.”

“So you thought it’d be best for him just to stay mad at you, since it was easier?”

I shook my head, “Maybe? I know he wouldn’t have let me if he knew the real reason, so I lied so he could move on and just think of me as an asshole”, I said, running my hands through my hair.

“But you got hurt in the end”, she said, reaching her hand for mine, making me look up at her, “Was it worth it..” she asked, looking at me sincerely, as if she felt the pain I did before.

“He hated you after that”, she said, rubbing circles into my hand, while I head my head down low, “I know how much you loved him..”

Releasing my hand, I stood up straight again, recomposing myself slightly, knowing that I was about to cry in a public place, “But it happened, I can’t do anything about it, I have to move on”, I said, pained at the reality.

“Excuse me”, a girl said, talking to my friend in front of me, “My friend wants to know if you’d like to have drinks with us”, she said, rubbing her shoulders.

She nodded, looking over at me, giving me a buisness card before she left, “Make sure to call me, I’m here for you you know”, she said, to which I nodded, slightly smiling.

Slouching back on the chair, I stared up at the card she’d just given me, before letting me hand drop onto my chest, staring at the ceiling,  _ if only I could go back to those days. _

My eyes closed, and I could only hear the people around me walking, talking, drinking, socializing, the all.

_ What a great time to remember something so sad. _

Suddenly, everything became quiet, making me wonder if I fell asleep and woke up when everyone had left, but right as I was about to open my eyes I heard a voice, “Looks like you had fun flirting with that girl huh”, he said, making me look up, at the person who I least expected to talk to me.

He was glaring at me, showing emotion behind all of that hate.  _ This isn’t the best timing. _

Everyone from the school remembers us being close, ‘great friends’ was what the outsiders thought, but once I broke things off, our ‘fight’ became widely known since we never spoke afterwards. Then everyone started paying attention to him, making us on the complete opposite side of the spectrum. He was on his way to stardom while I was preparing for college, and eventually it became rare for us to even see each other during school.

He sat in the seat where my good friend had once sat, “What, you’re not denying it”, he said, losing the previous edge, finding the hurt hidden behind his eyes.

I shook my head, biting my lip and looking downwards, “You don’t have anything to say”, he asked, softening his voice as he spoke, making the other people start to disperse and return to their previous business, “I thought we could reconcile after so long.. But I guess you have other ideas”, he said, sounding cold once again.

Biting my lip, I really was at a loss for words, “I don’t want to make things worse”, I mumbled, slightly raising my head, making him finally able to see my furrowed brows, making him lose his cool.

His expression weakened, his furrowed brows lost their tensity, and his mouth opened, looking at me with the same eyes from the time I broke up with him.

Standing up, he walked over to me, grabbing my arm and pulling me upwards, “Can we talk”, he said, drawing the attention of everyone in the club, yet he ignored that and continued walking towards the elevator.

He pressed the button to send the elevator our way, and we waited like that for a while, “Listen I don’t think this is the wisest idea”, I said, but he only tightened his grip on my wrist.

The doors finally opened, and he dragged me into the empty elevator, pushing me inside while he made the doors close and pressed a random floor number.

After the doors had finally closed, he turned around to look at me, the same desperate expression on his face, “Why- why do you say it’s going to get worse”, he says, sounding angry, yet it looked like he was about to cry.

Sensing my hand starting to reach for him, I grabbed it with my other hand and held my wrist he’d just pulled, “I don’t want you to get hurt”  _ again. _

“Then why did you break up with me so easily”, he yelled, right as the elevator door opened to let some people in.

The people who entered were wide eyed, but probably didn’t recognize that one half of the ex gay couple in front of them was a famous idol.

Not wanting to ruin his image or career, I pulled him towards me immediately, making the other people uncomfortable enough to turn the other way, “Let’s talk about this when we are alone”, I whispered, holding him tightly and awkwardly in my arms.

The people wouldn’t take the hint and leave, probably trying to take a picture of a gay couple in korea or something, making us unable to go to my hotel room or Jooheon’s.

Shifting his weight, Jooheon suddenly moved, making me look down at him in surprise, seeing his brown hair and pale neck arch as he dug his forehead into the nape of my neck.

Not long after that, I felt his arms slowly, shyly wrap themselves around me, making my mouth drop, looking frantically for something to focus on as my heart began to beat faster.

He wrapped his arms on my coat, bringing us closer, and right as I was going to protest, I could feel his own heartbeat against my chest, causing my heart to skip a few beats.

Taking my turn to squeeze him, I laid my head on his shoulder as well, “I’m sorry.”

Despite only whispering it, he responded by giving me the tightest embrace I’ve ever experienced.

When I heard him sniffle was when I realized how much damage I had done in reality, and maybe my idea to let him get over me wasn’t as great as I thought.

Pushing him away slightly, I made it so I could look at his face, which I slightly regretted, since his cute eyes were puffy and red, along with his nose, which he kept sniffling.

Seeing him like that not only made me feel bad, but it reminded me of how much I love him, even after so many years.

I took off my coat as I saw us approach the floor where I was staying, placing it on Jooheon’s head, “Cover your face with this, I’ll lead the way out”, I said, having a quick battle on whether I should lead him by his hand or wrist.

_ They all think we are a couple anyway, we won’t loose anything.  _

Taking his hand, I felt him flinch slightly, yet he followed me as I lightly tugged him towards my hotel room, trying to open the door as quickly as possible.

When I finally opened it, Jooheon let the coat drop at the entrance and crashed into me, knocking me down in the process, “Why- why did you break up with me”, he yelled, collapsed onto his knees, in between my outstretched legs, looking at me as he finally let himself cry.

“And why are you so nice to me now- it’s too cruel- I loved you so much.”

_ Loved… _

I gulped, feeling myself near tears as well, “I-I.. I was so  _ stupid _ .”

His eyes widened, before closing to let his tears fall, crashing towards me so that he could hug me.

I never let anyone see me cry, it was the same for Jooheon, but the mistakes I made from high school had to be healed, this was our only way.

“I still love you Jooheon”, I said, hugging him tightly, “I never stopped loving you.”

“I didn’t want to ruin your career because you had a boyfriend, you are so talented, I can’t do that to you- I-I just wanted you to move on and find a girl that you love, I prayed that you would,” I said, my voice shaky from crying, “I didn’t realize I would hurt you so much, I wanted you to hate me- I’m sorry.”

“You-”, he began, wrapping his arms under then over my shoulders, “You’re so stupid.”

“Isn’t love meant fighting for? Even if my career wouldn’t make it, we would”, he said, retracting to look at me, “Why didn’t you just tell me.”

“I couldn’t tell you because I knew how’d you react, you are- you are too good for me anyway, and your life was about to begin, it felt like I was taking it away from you”, I confessed.

He scoffed, shaking his head, “If you thought of all that just for me then you are the one who is too good for me, I only tried hating you from then on.”

“But at least we cleared this up”, he said, interrupting me before I could protest anything, “And if it isn’t too much trouble, I would like to renew this relationship.”

My mouth dropped,  _ I didn’t expect to make it this far,  _ “You-you want to go out with me”, I asked.

“If the position is open”, he said, wiping away his tears, doing his cute dimpled smile that I missed so much.

“Of course it is.”


End file.
